everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Riliane De Lucifen/What does Mahewenn think of...?
Okay, I'm re-doing that thing, this time with my little lady! Luna Swanson Oh, Luna? To be completely honest, I don't find her very likeable. I'm not saying she is a bad person, but I think she could be a bit more... open. I do think being friendly, or at the very least polite with everyone is something good, but she is not really like that, is she? Though, I have seen some signs that she is not as mean ans she looks like, and I am pretty sure she is really nice when we know her. Or... is she? Oh, and the stubbornness. Not always a good trait, if you want my opinion. Luna should learn to be a bit more flexible, I think. Lelio Colombo He is... how can I put that? Adorable. In all honesty, I find him really endearing, He is friendly, and that's an undoubtedly good trait to have. And... affectionate? I. Say. Yes <3 Hum. I ''may ''have gone a slight bit too far, but I think he's really, really a good person. Though... I feel quite sorry for him. Living with autism mustn't be easy, you know. I kind of wish I knew him better, he seems like a very cute and nice young man. I just hope he will manage to make it through life, if you see what I mean. Some people aren't nice... Zelica Cloak Zelica... Hum. I don't know her very well, but I've heard she's a loner, and that she has autism too. Again, I bet it isn't easy. And I don't really condone her tendency to act selfish. Oh, granted, she doesn't do it all the time, but... Yes. However, I do appreciate that she has good intentions, and tries to make friends. It's a first step, and I'm sure that if she tries hard enough, she will succeed! In short, Zelica is a sometimes selfish, but good-intentioned loner girl, if I didn't get anything wrong. Kazbek Farfallov I've seen him a few times. I think he's a bit shy, and hard to get out his comfort zone, huh? And he loves nature? That is really cool! Nature is good. And should be protected. Anyway, I noticed he tends to avoid large crowds. Poor dear, he must be a bit agoraphobic. And I certainly don't think liking ballet for boys is weird. Did you know that, in a not-so-faraway time, every person from the nobility had to know how to dance? Even boys? So yes, it definitely isn't weird that he likes ballet. Sophinx Riddleton *''shudders* ''Really? This princess seriously scares me. ''Seriously. ''Look, I know she seems prim, proper and well-mannered -I can relate here-, but... I know there's something else. We handshaked once, when I went to one of her tea parties, and well... my hand hurt for almost ten minutes! Her handshakes are ''abnormally ''strong. And those rumors... if I believe them, well, she's a monster! Anyway, I know you mustn't believe the rumors, so I'll just hope it isn't true... Category:Blog posts